1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method of a magnetic solenoid valve used in an electromagnetically controlled inlet valve which adjusts a discharge amount of fuel by adjusting an amount of fuel which is discharged (spilled) from an inlet passage out of fuel sucked into a high pressure fuel pump, a control method of an electromagnetically controlled inlet valve of a high pressure fuel pump which includes a magnetic solenoid valve driven by the method as an inlet valve, and a control device of an electromagnetic actuator of an electromagnetically controlled inlet valve.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a related art pertaining to the field of the present invention, there has been known a device described in JP-A-2009-203987 (patent document 1). In this publication, there is the description that an amount of fuel which is fed under high pressure from a high pressure fuel pump is adjusted by controlling ON (energization) timing of electricity to a solenoid of a magnetic solenoid valve. To be more specific, when the solenoid is turned on (energized) in the midst of a compression stroke (phase) by a piston plunger of a high pressure fuel pump, a plunger rod is separated and moved from an inlet valve so that the inlet valve is moved to a valve closed position due to a force of a spring and a pressure of pressurized fuel. After the inlet valve is closed, the high-pressure feeding of fuel starts. A pressure in a pressurizing chamber is high during high-pressure feeding and hence, even when the plunger rod is brought into pressure contact with the inlet valve by stopping the energization of the solenoid, the inlet valve is held at the valve closed position. Immediately after the high-pressure feeding is finished, the piston plunger starts moving toward the bottom dead center (BDC) and, when a pressure in the pressurizing chamber is lowered, the plunger rod and the inlet valve move in the valve opening direction.